<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good To See You by SykoShadowRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169343">Good To See You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose'>SykoShadowRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucky IronQrow Shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clover get's hot watching them kiss, M/M, Scene Rewrite, Vol 7 Ep 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little rewrite of the meeting scene in Ep. 2 of Vol. 7 you know... If they'd kissed in front of everyone instead of James waiting to hug him when no one was around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Future Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucky IronQrow Shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good To See You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clover disembarked from the airship with the other Ace-Ops. After a brief internal debate he’d ordered them all back to Atlas to escort the potentially dangerous prisoners to the General. He wasn’t sure who they were but if one of them was actually a licensed Huntsman like he’d claimed then James would be the best person to judge if they were working with Salem and if they were a threat to their Kingdom. Once they were all in position he had Vine and Elm open the doors of the prisoner transport. The red eyed man was giving them all a flat look, clearly annoyed. The teenagers all looked slightly nervous, though a couple of them seemed to share the man’s annoyance.</p><p>The group of outsiders kept huddled together as they walked through the halls. Since he’d messaged ahead, the General and Winter were coming out to meet them. The two groups converged in the unfurnished anteroom. There was shock on his General’s face and even Winter looked taken aback. </p><p>“You’re here.” James stepped towards the group, looking them over before Clover saw his blue eyes lock on the one adult of the group. “Qrow…”</p><p>The slender man walked to the front of the group, meeting the taller man halfway. “Hey Jimmy.” </p><p>The two groups watched in bewilderment as James bent to hug the smaller man and Qrow looped his bound wrists over the General’s head. When the taller man stood straight he kept one arm locked around Qrow’s waist, lifting him up off the ground. “It’s good to see you.”</p><p>“Yeah, you too.” The Branwen gasped when his lips were captured. He could hear sputtering behind James which he bet was from Winter. Behind him he clearly heard an “I knew it!” that sounded like Yang and a “Pay up!” that sounded like Nora.</p><p>By the time James released him to breathe, the kids had been freed from their restraints and the kids were all grinning. By contrast James’ people all looked confused or flustered. All except the leader of the group that had arrested them. The blush on his cheeks combined with his bright eyes conveyed a certain level of interest. Well. Qrow might need to bring that up to his lover later.</p><p>“I sincerely apologize for your treatment. I should have made sure the Ace-Ops were familiar with our Allies from Beacon. The only excuse I have is that I never thought any of you would come to Atlas. Please, come into my office. We have much to discuss.” Readjusting his grip on the slender hunter to be more secure, the General turned to go up the stairs. </p><p>Ruby turned to look at her companions, sharing a laugh when they heard Qrow complaining about the fact that James was still holding him hostage. She was going to have to rethink what she was going to tell the Atlesians. She wanted to be careful but she also didn’t want to put her uncle in a position to have to lie to his lover. Not when she knew how he felt about lies. Giving her sister one last look she followed the two into the grand office.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Discord: SykoShadowRose #2535</p><p>Feel free to message me if you'd like to talk.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>